This invention relates to panel boards and socket terminals for mounting electronic components.
Multilayer panel boards for electronic components have sandwiches of conductive and insulative layers, one conductive layer carrying a voltage and one conductive layer being grounded. Wire-wrap socket terminals, which are held in mounting holes in the insulative layers, have sockets on one end for insertion of leads of electronic components and posts on the other end for wrapping wire to make connections.